Death The Kid's Symmetrical Wedding Day
by xDeathTheKidx
Summary: Death The Kid is getting married, and everyone is stressing out over the preparations because Death The Kid requested that today, be the most perfectly symmetrical day of his life.


The sun was so bright that day, it had its sadistic smile as it shone through all of the houses in Death City. Today, would be a very eventful day too, as it was the day of Death The Kid's wedding day. Everything had to be perfect, symmetrically perfect I must add, but were not here to blabber about what the day looks like or how the sun looks. We're here to hear the story, of Death The Kid's Wedding day.

"KID! KID!" Black Star holding up one of the tables for the reception began screaming.

"I told you I would help you carry it!" Soul started shouting and running to help Black Star but Black Star pulled it away from Soul and fell over the refreshment table.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? IF KID SEE'S YOU HE WILL FLIP OUT!" Maka jumps over to where Soul and Black Star are and Chops them both in the head.

"Ow Maka, not cool" Black Star muttered from beneath the table.

"Clean this up, both of you... we don't want Kid spazzing on his wedding day" Maka placed her hands on her temples rubbing them gently, that was the last thing she wanted for this day, as the wedding planner Maka would have to take full responsibility over the disaster if Soul and Black Star ruined it, or even worse Kid fainted at the sight of something asymmetrical. Maka had set up all the tables so that the left side of the room was completely symmetrical to the right side, even the chair's were perfectly aligned. Maka knew that the chair's would be moved around by guests, so she took the courtesy of bolting the chairs and tables to the floor that way there would be no disrupting the symmetry of the room. Maka had hired Tsubaki to be the chef and made sure that Tsubaki paid extra close to the wedding cake as it had to be symmetrical in every way possible. It took about a week to complete, but Tsubaki created the perfect cake just in time, she was just putting the final decoration on when Dr. Stein walked into the kitchen.

"Oh that looks delicious, Tsubaki" Dr. Stein says reaching over trying to dip his finger into the cake, Tsubaki slapped his hand away.

"No touching the wedding cake, it took me a whole week to get it to absolute perfection" Tsubaki argued and Dr. Stein frowned.

"Fine, I won't touch the cake, by any chance do you know where the lucky groom is?" He asked and Tsubaki pointed towards the ceiling.

"Probably in his dressing room, Lord Death is up there talking with him now I believe" Tsubaki replied and Dr. Stein wandered out of the kitchen holding one of the cream puffs Tsubaki had made for desert from one of the trays laughing evilly under his breath in victory.

Lord Death was indeed helping Kid dress himself in Kid's dressing room, which Kid couldn't decide on what tuxedo he should wear.

"I don't know why you bought so many, son" Lord Death said drinking tea sitting on the floor while Kid looked at all 20 tuxedos he bought that looked pretty much the same.

"I had to pick the one that suited me best, but I don't know which one is the most symmetrical!" Kid began to raise his voice, and Lord Death scratched his head not really knowing how to help his son out with choosing a tuxedo, Lord Death was just hoping Kid would decide on his own, and decide quickly that is, as time was running very close to the wedding. Kid finally picked up the white tuxedo that seemed to match him best and slipped it on.

"Found the one?" Lord Death had asked, and Kid smiled in the mirror.

"Yes, this one's perfect..." Kid cooed.

Patricia was helping Maka with the decorations and preparations for the wedding, placing flowers up and smiling at all the symmetrical 8's that decorated the walls.

"Do you think Kid will like it?" Maka said and Patty nodded her head smiling.

"We should put a big picture of him with his bride up right where they're sitting too Maka" Patty added and Maka's eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea, I will go get the picture now!" Maka runs off finding the perfect picture of Kid with his soon to be bride. Patty, not knowing what else to do, sat down at one of the tables and began making origami giraffes for each of the guests and placed four on each table.

Soul and Black Star finally cleaned up the refreshments table and was about to move on and start helping out set up the speaker system and Karaoke when Crona slipped into the room holding a rather large present.

"Oooh What's in there Crona?" Black Star practically shouted out at Crona, which made Crona cringe and back out of the room.

"Don't scare Crona like that" Soul punched Black Star in the gut, coming out of the room following Crona.

"I... I bought... Kid a present, and the … bride" Crona mumbles, looking worried as if it did something wrong.

"That's sweet" Soul smiled and took the present. "I'll put it with all the other presents" Soul went to go put Crona's present with the huge pile of presents that was in the shape of a pyramid, and placed it at the top.

Blair getting all the bridesmaid's dresses on the bride's maids realizes Patricia and Elizabeth were missing. Blair getting irritated, walked down to the reception room and noticed Patty still making giraffe's.

"Patty! I need you to wear this now, and where's your sister, I have an identical dress she needs to put on" Blair began saying and Patty giggles.

"Liz is already wearing her dress... Don't you remember Blair, you dressed her this morning" Patty laughed again and Blair finally remembered.

"Oh well, then put this on!" Blair yanks Patty out of the reception room and into the girls dressing room and puts the brides maid dress on.  
(Are you guys getting curious of who the bride is?)

Maka coming back into the reception with a huge portrait of Kid and his soon to be bride placed it on the wall behind the table where the Groom and Bride would be sitting. Maka smiled at the portrait, it was beautiful and it warmed her heart that these two would be finally getting married. Maka sighed and continued on with her duties, soon enough Kid would be married and Maka could finally relax.

The time had come and Marie started playing the wedding song on the piano, Kid standing at the altar in his very symmetrical white suit smiled upon the bride coming down the aisle being escorted by his father Lord Death. Death The Kid stared at the wedding dress, and how exquisite it was, from its beautiful symmetry, this was why he fell in love with her in the first place, because he had seen her in DWMA wearing almost the same exact outfit as him. He looked up at her eyes, and then fainted.

Maka almost died of a heart attack as all the guests were horror-stricken.

"Nobody panic! This can be fixed" Maka began to say over the crowd, rushing over to Kid shaking him.

"Come on Kid, it's your wedding day... wake up!" Maka began shaking him uncontrollably.

"Can I try?" The bride knelt beside Kid, and then kissed him on the lips. Death The Kid woke up and Lord Death ran and announced them Man and Wife.

The end.

EndNote:*I know, the ending sucks... and I would have given a face and a name to Death The Kid's wife, but I really couldn't picture Kid with anyone from the Anime Soul Eater, and I didn't want to make it a crossover, so I just left it as Bride.*


End file.
